


【索香】每隔20年

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: 40 yr-old Sanji, 40 yr-old Zoro, 60 yr-old Sanji, 60 yr-old Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆和山治每隔20年的交往纪念日
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【索香】每隔20年

山治睁开眼睛，准备起床，却被一股力道一扯，脑袋又摔回枕头上。山治微微转过头，恼怒的瞪了身后的男人一眼，但还是小心的把被压住的头发轻轻拉出来，没有吵醒仍然熟睡的剑士。

随意拢了拢及背的长发，山治站在镜子前，歪头打量自己。自从在和之国被锦卫门变成长发，虽然时间不长，但索隆似乎就此爱上了自己长发的样子，不仅在打凯多前夕抱他时不停用手指缠绕披散的发丝，后来恶魔果实能力解除后也总会有意无意的提起要他把头发留长。

觉得长发会造成累赘，战斗不方便，山治一直没有照做，直到所有人都完成梦想，草帽海贼团解散，山治和索隆到ALL BLUE的一座小岛上定居开一家小餐馆，山治才终于应允索隆的要求。

记得他开始慢慢留长头发后，才发现自己其实有自然捲，微微的波浪跟母亲颇有几分相似。但索隆会不会只喜欢直发呢？他该去买支离子平板夹吗？不！谁要迎合那颗臭绿藻的喜好啊！？

于是他双手抱胸瞪着索隆，挑衅的质问他，跟恶魔果实变的不一样失望了吧？心里却忐忑不已。但索隆只是让手指缠上他的头发，说眉毛都捲成那样了，头发不捲才奇怪吧？然后吻上他的唇。

山治永远不会承认他在那个吻中笑了。

***

来到厨房，山治开始做早餐，思绪却飘回他跟索隆以乱七八糟的方式在一起的那天。

也过了二十年了呢。

当天刚好是情人节，草帽海贼团来到一个小岛，岛上到处都在促销情人节活动，巧克力、爱情运势、恋人占卜等等的层出不穷。山治在市集里乱逛，正在考虑要做什么样的巧克力给心爱的女士们，突然被一个拿着水晶球的老头勾搭。

「年轻人，要不要看看你的未来啊？」头上戴着爱心小亮片的老头这么说。

山治其实不信那套，而且老头的爱心小亮片让他很反感，但好奇心还是战胜了，反正1132贝里不算贵。老头对着水晶球念念有词，原本清澈的球体内出现了黄绿混杂的烟雾，一个模糊的画面慢慢变得清晰。

「请看！」老头华丽的向山治呈现他的预言。

山治凑过去仔细瞧。画面中是两个人的背影，一个绿色头发的男人怀里搂着一个金色长发的人，两人甜蜜的坐在沙滩上欣赏夕阳。金色长发的人将脑袋靠上绿发男人的肩膀，绿发男人转过头，露出带着长刀疤的左眼。那只眼睛的眼角多了些许皱纹，鬓角也稍微斑白，但左耳的三支水滴型耳坠倒是依旧闪亮。他在金色长发的人头顶落下一吻，将人搂得更紧。

「 **吼～～～～凭什么臭绿藻可以抱着美女度过晚年！** 」山治气得全身都起火了，吓得老头赶紧落荒而逃，完全忘了提醒山治他看的是自己的未来。

山治的心情糟透了。连平时能让他开心的食材购物都无法让他提起兴致。他不仅嫉妒索隆找到了相守的对象，更重要的是，他暗恋那个男人。现在索隆视怀里的人如珍宝般的画面不停在他脑中重播，让他烦躁不已。

什么烂预言！一定不准！但…如果是准的呢？

他跺着脚在城镇里到处乱走，来到了连自己都不知道是哪里的地方才停下来，准备抽根菸。他才刚点好菸，抬起头，就发现原本空无一人的小巷另一头站着一脸震惊的索隆。

山治还没从刚刚的情绪中缓和下来，就听见索隆沉着脸说了一句。

「你！」

「 **我怎么了！？** 」山治不是很懂索隆又惊又喜的表情是怎么回事，只觉得非常不爽。明明会有个幸福美满的未来，却非要来招惹他，是在炫耀吗？真让人火大。他压根儿忘了索隆根本不知道自己的未来会是什么样。

突然，索隆像是想起了什么，朝山治暴冲了过去。山治吓了一跳，赶紧摆好架式准备迎战，但刀刃却没有像预想中的那样砍下来，反而是嘴里的香菸被拿掉了。下一秒，索隆的唇撞了上来。

索隆的力道过猛，撞得山治很痛。山治虽然莫名其妙，但也不甘示弱，更用力的辗压回去，接着索隆的舌头入侵了进来，山治也用自己的舌头与他交战。索隆的手捧上山治的脸，山治的手也捉住索隆的领子。明明是个吻，却被两个人搞得像两头野兽在互相撕咬。

索隆平常都在进行非人类的锻鍊，肺活量惊人，但山治也不是省油的灯，他在草帽团里是能在水中闭气最长的。时间已经不知道过去多久，两个人还没结束这个吻，直到旁边有一声大吼传来，两人才心不甘情不愿的分开，转头看去。

一个男子挥着拳头咆哮着朝他们冲过来，接着被两人一挥刀一抬脚秒杀掉。

「他谁啊？」

「不认识。」

「你怎么还没买菜？」

「要你管！」

「快去买，臭厨子。」

「不要命令老子！」

「真是不让人省心，跟上。」

「不是那个方向，路痴绿藻！到底谁才不让人省心！」

一黄一绿就这样彷彿刚刚那个初吻完全没发生过似的一边吵架一边一起去购买食材。晚上，索隆直接躺上山治的吊床，把他抱进怀里，山治踢了他一脚，骂骂咧咧的在他臂弯里安顿下来。他们就这样一起睡了一晚。

隔天早上，乌索普在吃早餐的时候问：「你们在一起了吗？」

索隆回答：「嗯。」

背对众人站在炉子前的山治脖子全红了，但没有否认。

于是就这样定下来了。一切都很莫名其妙，却又自然的不得了。

那天下午，娜美大笑着跟罗宾分享她在报纸上看到的一篇报导，正好来送下午茶的山治也加入了旁听行列。娜美说，他们刚刚离开的岛上的一位千金大小姐因为没追到喜欢的人，大发脾气，闹得连报纸都写出来了。

「啊，可怜的Lady，怎么会有人如此狠心拒绝她呢？」山治手捂心脏。

「好笑的是，她喜欢的对象根本没见到她。」娜美笑着说。

「到底是怎么回事呢？」罗宾轻啜咖啡。

「报导说，有个着名的海贼登上了岛，具体没说是哪个海贼，但那位小姐早就透过悬赏单爱上他了。知道暗恋的海贼来到自己的岛，她就立刻派部下去设圈套，打算让那名海贼从此跟自己在一起。」娜美晃着报纸继续说。

「为了爱情不择手段的Lady也好美～」山治继续眼冒爱心。娜美翻了个白眼。

「她的圈套是，让手下扮成算命师，替那名海贼算命，告诉他沿着他现在走的那条路继续走下去，见到的第一个人就是他的命中注定，只要吻下去，就能够拥有一辈子。」

「多么浪漫！」山治转圈圈。

「当然，那条路早就被大小姐清空了，只剩下等在尽头的大小姐本人。」

「但事情并没有顺利发展吧？」罗宾微笑。

「没错。大小姐安排了无数个手下，只为了确保那名海贼会成功抵达大小姐的所在地。但奇怪的是，他们跟踪那名海贼到一半就找不到人了，明明就只有一条路可以走的。」

「听起来跟我们的某个伙伴挺像的。」罗宾瞄向瞭望台，轻微的挥铁声飘散在海风中。

「根据大小姐的某个手下透露，当他找到那名海贼时，他已经跟别人抱在一起吻得难分难舍了。他冲上去试图把两人分开，却被对方打趴。」

「唔…虽然大小姐很可怜，但说不定先被那名海贼遇上的那个人才是真正的命中注定呢。」山治摸着下巴的胡子说。

「啊啦，厨师先生相信命中注定吗？」罗宾轻笑着问山治。

山治红了脸，正准备开口，却被从瞭望台下来的索隆打断了。「喂，厨子，我的份呢？」

「吵死了！臭混蛋才没得吃！」山治怒吼着大步走向索隆，准备先踢他一顿再给他特制点心，刚刚的对话被他抛诸脑后。

那天晚上，山治把索隆赶去洗澡，打算顺便把臭轰轰的腹卷拿去洗。他才不要脏兮兮的臭男人抱着自己睡觉。

捡起绿色布料时，一张纸条飘了出来。山治好奇的捡起来。

『您的爱情运势』纸条上面这么写。

山治挑起嘴角，他已经能看见画面了。索隆在岛上閒晃，被促销情人节商品的商家缠着不放，索隆扭不过推销员，只好一把将宣传单揣进腹卷里慌忙的逃走。

窃笑着，山治打开纸条，想看看臭绿藻的运势是什么。

『沿着你现在走的那条路继续走下去，见到的第一个人就是你的命中注定，只要吻下去，就能够拥有一辈子。』

山治愣住了。这不是娜美桑今天下午讲的那个故事吗？所以…被大小姐喜欢上的那个海贼…就是索隆？

这个时候，洗完澡的索隆打开浴室门，和山治撞个正着。

「你！」山治指着索隆。

「我怎么了？」索隆一脸懵逼。

想起自己当时还说了什么其实被海贼遇上的另一个人才是真正的命中注定，山治砰的炸成一朵小烟花儿。

「 **啊啊啊啊啊啊！** 」羞得无法面对刚确认关系的恋人的山治大叫着一脚把索隆踢回浴室里。索隆在空中划过一道漂亮的抛物线，落回刚刚才出来的浴缸中。

听着山治哒哒哒逃跑的脚步声，索隆躺在水里吐泡泡，心想：之前一起洗澡大家的裸体都看过了，干嘛突然害羞？圈圈又发神经了。

***

一双手臂环上腰际，绿油油的脑袋枕到肩膀上，把山治从回忆中拉回现实。他往后靠近宽大的胸膛，转过头，吻上恋人的唇。

索隆将一只手抚上山治的脸颊，轻轻摩娑，将恋人的唇瓣吮到通红才肯放开。

「今天不开店，怎么不多睡点？」本来能睡到天荒地老，却因怀里失去温度，只好跟着起床的索隆语气中带了点不满，但在山治耳中却充满了撒娇意味。

「谁跟你一样整天睡，该起来就要起来。」山治笑着揉揉头毛变长的绿藻脑袋，转回去继续做早餐。

索隆恢复抱着山治的姿势，正准备开口，就被山治先发制人。「早餐不准喝酒。」

索隆闭上嘴，想了一下，又张开嘴。

「就算是纪念日也不行。」

又闭上嘴，绿发剑士赌气的把脸埋进金色的长发中。山治悄悄勾起嘴角。

虽然情人节生意一定会很好，但毕竟是交往纪念日，每年的这天山治的小餐馆都会歇业，岛上的居民也很识相的不会去打扰他们。

两个人倒也没做什么特别的，就跟平常一样过日子，一起吃饭，一起逛街，一起搭讪美女…嗯…这个只有山治，索隆见怪不怪的在旁边等，算好时间在山治被贴上变态怪叔叔标籤前一秒再把人捉走。

二月中到底还是算冬天，一般天气都不会太好，但今天却破天荒的天气晴朗。黄昏时，山治和索隆晃到了海边，两人便坐在沙滩上欣赏ALL BLUE的夕阳。难得的好天气，海滩上到处都是成双成对的情侣和携家带眷的家庭。孩子们在沙滩上跑跳欢笑，小吃摊、纪念品摊在不远处叫卖，ALL BLUE的海边和平又安逸。

一黄一绿原本并肩坐着，一阵冰冷的海风吹过来，把山治吹进了索隆的怀里。山治在温暖的胸膛前缩起身子，让脑袋靠上索隆的肩膀。索隆将一条手臂环过他的肩膀，用温热的手掌搓揉他起满鸡皮疙瘩的肌肤。转过头，索隆亲亲山治的头顶，把他搂得更紧。

「索隆叔叔，山治叔叔，买束情人节玫瑰花吧！」鲜花摊贩的小女孩跑来找两人。

「喔，是小萝丝啊！好啊！」山治对着小女孩露出温柔的笑容。他正要拿钱，却听见索隆说：「我来付吧。」

山治正惊讶索隆竟然有带钱包，就感觉一只手伸进了自己的西裤口袋里。大手只隔了一层布料在口袋里乱掏，挠着山治敏感的大腿根肌肤，害他整个人紧绷了起来。

「臭绿藻你干什么！？」山治气急败坏的低吼，用双手抓住在口袋里肆虐的手，还得让两人的身体尽可能靠近，才不会让小女孩看见索隆在两人之间的不规矩动作。

「我没带钱，跟你借一下。」索隆脸不红气不喘的说着，在口袋里弯起手指，山治赶紧把他抓得更用力。

「没带钱就别说要付钱啊！」山治红着脸咆哮。

「别那么计较，之后会还你的。」索隆一本正经的说，但他的眼神很明确的告诉了山治，之后的偿还会是别种方式。

「不…不管怎样，你很清楚我的钱包不放在右边口袋。」山治被索隆直勾勾的眼神盯得害羞不已，只得转开头。真是的，都老大不小了，还那么爱挑逗人！

「确实。」索隆点点头，将之前环在山治肩膀上的左手往下探，伸进了左边的口袋。

「呜！」左边也被袭击，原本双手都拿去压治索隆右手的山治只好分一只手去抓左边。「你这混蛋！」

「注意言语，有孩子在呢！」索隆对着山治露出邪笑，但倒是没太折磨山治，只搔了一下就把手拿出来了，连同钱包。

算好钱付给小萝丝后，索隆将玫瑰花塞进山治的怀里。「喏，送你。」

「明明就是我的钱。」山治白了索隆一眼，但将脸埋进花束里时仍情不自禁的露出微笑。

***

两人正准备离开海边去吃晚餐时，被卖映像虫的小贩拦了下来。

「两位大哥，刚刚气氛很棒，我就录下来了，看看吧！」小贩拿起一只黄绿相间的小映像虫，按下按钮。映像虫开始播放刚刚拍下的录像。

小贩是从后面拍摄两人的，画面中，一黄一绿背着光，坐在沙滩上欣赏夕阳，山治突然抖了抖，缩进索隆怀里。索隆将手臂环上山治的肩膀，转头亲亲他的头顶，把他搂得更紧。

这只映像虫还很小，能录像的时间不长，画面到这里就结束了。小贩举起小虫，对着索隆和山治邀功。

「怎么样？很罗曼蒂克吧？这绝对是最珍贵的情人节回忆了！哎呀，画面唯美的连我都觉得好幸福呢！」

山治完全没在听小贩的吹嘘，他唯一能思考的就是自己二十年前在水晶球里看过刚刚的画面，而且…老子当时还把自己当成了女人！

「 **啊啊啊啊啊啊！** 」山治暴吼了一声，一脚向索隆踹去，完全毫无防备的索隆被踢个正着，但他毕竟是世界第一大剑豪，只微微晃了一下就稳住身子。

「臭厨子你发什么神经！？」索隆皱起眉瞪向身边的神经病，但已经快脑溢血的山治早就跑掉了。

认为山治只是因为恩爱画面被拍下来而感到不好意思，早已习惯的索隆翻了个白眼，叹口气，迈开步伐准备去追逃跑的恋人。

啧啧，都是个大叔了还这么容易害羞。

小贩看着远去的索隆，手里还拿着小映像虫，完全不明白到底发生了什么事。他本来还觉得自己拍下了旷世大作呢，难道有哪里冒犯到那两位大哥吗？

沮丧地低下头，小贩正准备洗掉小映像虫的记忆，突然一只手伸过来，拿走了那只小虫。

索隆把山治钱包里剩下的钱放进小贩的手里，将小虫塞进腹卷，对着小贩点点头，再次转身离去。

***

山治靠上索隆的肩膀，索隆转过头，在山治头顶上落下一吻。

二十年过去，当年还是幼虫的映像虫如今已经是只老虫了，投影出的色彩已不如当年鲜豔，画面还会停格，现在就卡在索隆亲吻山治头顶那一格。

山治倒是不介意。他喜欢这个画面。想当初自己羞愤的跑回家后，冲动的想把长发剪掉，却被及时赶到的索隆阻止。两人拉扯了老半天，山治才终于打消念头，但说什么也不肯告诉索隆他为什么突然想剪头发。

吃完晚餐后，山治才想起，丢脸归丢脸，自己其实是想要那只映像虫的。但等到他回到海边，小贩却已经收摊了。他懊恼的要命，丧气的回家，却惊喜的发现小映像虫在餐桌上吃他的玫瑰花，旁边还站了一个沾沾自喜的索隆。虽然臭绿藻得意的嘴脸让他很火大，那天晚上他还是穿了在和之国重新买的黄白条纹浴衣。除去兜当布。

那个纪念日的夜晚两人都很满足。

如今又过了二十年，正常来说人越老需要的睡眠越少，但索隆毕竟是绿藻，这条人类定律不适用于他。现在山治坐在客厅沙发里，一边重温映像虫的画面，一边梳理下巴的长胡子，等着睡懒觉的索隆因为抱枕不见了而被迫起床。

果然没多久，索隆就晃进客厅，砰的在山治身边坐下，伸手捉起他的胡子辫。

「喂，别扯，老子才刚编好的…唔！」

老头子的温存不像年轻人火辣热情，带着不疾不徐的从容。结束亲吻，索隆把脸埋进山治颈窝中，继续在上面制造痕迹，鼻子喷出的热气搔得山治脖子发痒，他笑着将手指插进索隆往后梳的头发中，把那头服贴的绿毛揉乱。

二十年来，他们的映像虫增加了不少，每一只都记录了两人的点点滴滴。大部分都是别人拍的，因为两个人都没有拍摄的习惯，但他们所买下的每一只都被山治照顾得健健康康，肥肥胖胖，不过山治还是对他们买下的第一只情有独钟，每一年纪念日都会拿出来播放。

「又在看这只，每年都看不腻吗？」索隆继续枕在山治肩膀上，慵懒的看着金发男人拿玫瑰花瓣餵年迈的映像虫。

「老子高兴。」山治轻轻抚摸为他播放回忆二十年的映像虫，正準備按下关闭钮，却被索隆按住手。

「别关，也让我看一次。」

山治笑了笑，改按下重播纽，往后躺回索隆怀里，再次观赏他最爱的纪录片。

***

把映像虫放回牠的窝里让牠休息，山治转过身，来到正在餐厅吃早餐的索隆身后，俯身趴到他的背上。

「那么…你今天想做什么？」山治用牙齿叼起一只金色耳坠。

「你想做什么？」索隆挑起嘴角。

「你在想的跟我在想的一样吗？」山治抬腿跨坐到索隆身上。

「都四十年了思想还不同步就太逊了。」索隆搂住山治的腰。

「妈的一点都没错。」山治让手臂环上索隆的脖子。

两人相视而笑。

「去ALL BLUE钓鱼吧！」「做一整天吧！」

「「结果不同步啊！？」」


End file.
